


Underneath It All

by Impossiblydreaming



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 13:26:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5376908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impossiblydreaming/pseuds/Impossiblydreaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He didn't get a lot of time at home, so when he was, the two tried to spend as much time together as possible. Sometimes, that includes doing something out of the ordinary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Underneath It All

The storm was moving in slowly, and from our bedroom window we could watch it slowly rolling in, closer and closer. It was 4 am on a Saturday, and while the rest of the city was going to bed or, god forbid, actually had to go to work, we were quite content to stay in bed.

“Babe, do you want to go down to the beach?” Calum’s voice broke the cozy quietness, and while I love him, there was no way in fucking hell was I going to go outside right before a storm.

“Are you crazy?! It’s like 30 degrees out there, and you want to go to the fucking beach?” I rolled out of his arms so I could sit up and face him. We hadn’t been able to sleep at all, partly because he was leaving tomorrow and wanted to spend as much time with each other as possible. Partly because we had also watched a horror movie the night before, and neither of us wanted to close our eyes.

“Comeee onn...” He started to whine, and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me in closer until we were practically laying down again. We were silent for a moment, before he added cheekily, “You can wear the Nirvana sweatshirt.” I sighed, and rolled over so my back was facing him. He knew that his Nirvana shirt was my favorite, and would do anything just to wear it. I could feel him smirk against my neck.

“Yeah, love you too. Even more if you made coffee.” I wriggled out of his grip and sat up facing him, pressed a kiss against his cheek and walked to the closet. “Can I borrow a beanie as well?” He laughed, and told me that of course I could, before making his way to the kitchen.

                                                                             __________________________________________________________________________

I layered up in the promised Nirvana shirt and beanie, leggings, leather jacket, and a pair of Nike sneakers. The two slipped out the lobby doors and into the brisk morning San Francisco had provided them.

“You know, you really didn’t have to come. Outside, I mean. I know you like spending rainy mornings writing.”

“Yeah, but I’d rather spend this one with you, you’re leaving tomorrow.” I reached down and laced my fingers through his, and pressed into his arm. “Besides, it’s not raining yet. It’s just misty, the rain will come later.”

He leaned down and kissed my cheek, “I love you, you know.” He let go of my hand and wrapped his arms around my waist instead.

“Yeah, I had a feeling.” She laughed, “Love you too Cal-Pal.”

A girl our age was walking up the street, her cheeks were rosy and the air around her seemed warm and welcoming. “You see that girl,” I nodded in her direction, “She just got really good news. Probably just got a promotion, or something along those lines. And if you,” I tilted my head up to look at Calum. “Were alone right now, she’d definitely ask for your number. She’s feeling really confident, and also probably feeling like the luckiest person in the world. She’d want to spend it a little bit more.”

The girl passed them, her eyes lighting up when she saw Calum, she blushed before turning her head straight again and continued walking. Her stride still confident.

“How the hell do you do that?” Calum asked, looking down at me, disbelief written all over his face.

“People watching, babe. I like creating stories for people on the street as a writing exercise. And if I wasn’t dating you, I would have totally shipped the two of you.”

The conversation was broken up by a loud crack of thunder, and the sky above us threatened to let out a downpour.

“Come on, if we hurry back, we can stop by the bakery and get pastries.” Calum reached down and grasped my hand as he turned us back around the way we came.

“But we didn’t get to the beach.” I pointed out, and he shrugged. I could tell he was disappointed though, he would be leaving for 6 months, and the beach was his favorite place to visit.

“We can go later, I don’t think the guys would like if I got a cold right before our tour.” His usually sweet voice, had dropped, and his unhappiness slipped through. "Also, morning movie marathon sounds like  a great way to warm up." He wiggled his eyebrows, before winking, causing me to laugh. 

Underneath the disappointment, I knew that he was excited to go on tour again. I also knew that he was just going to FaceTime me during breaks so I would walk down to the beach so he could see it. I would grumble, and complain, but underneath it all, we both knew that we would do anything for each other.

 

**Author's Note:**

> First post on here! I hope you guys liked it, please leave a comment, especially if you want me to do another one similar to this! I didn't use a name for the girl, but if you leave a request with the prompt, boy, and name I will!  
> Thanks again!  
> Impossiblydreaming


End file.
